


Our long night

by Dont_worry_its_just_me



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Decided to give them names after all, Deep throat, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Double Penetration, Drugged Sex, Hardcore, Love, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Penetration, NO to tentacle rape, Sex Magic, Size Difference, Size Kink, Tentacle, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, There were just too many ideas for one fic, Urethral Play, drug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_worry_its_just_me/pseuds/Dont_worry_its_just_me
Summary: Yudai and Shigeo have been dating and living together for awhile now. So Yudai thought about a more serious step in their relationship. With his demonic powers it was quite possible for Shigeo to bear his children. Though way to impregnate him is a little bit peculiar.*I have read lots of tentacle fanfics and mangas already, but I can’t really remember many of them being without rape.Tentacles are such nice things, so why not let uke enjoy it for once?
Relationships: Seme/Uke - Relationship, Yudai/Shigeo, demon/human - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Our long night

Dozens of weird tentacles came out from under the bed and wrapped themselves around Shigeo’s limbs. He shaked slightly.  
\- Are you afraid? - Yudai asked, - We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.  
\- No, just a little nervous... - Shigeo answered.  
Shigeo watched as his partner took off his shirt, long silver hair glimmering in moonlight with every movement. It was dark in the room, but the moon was just so bright that everything could be seen.  
It was a while since they started dating. Shigeo didn’t like Yudai at first. He was just so cocky and self conscious, and very rich wich gave him even more reasons to show off. Shigeo wasn’t as self conscious as him, and him trying to buy everything with money just pissed him off. It was still a mystery to him how he actually fell in love with that guy. But he, falling in love first wasn’t actually bad. Yudai tried to comfort Shigeo in every way he could. He even let him stay at his place when Shigeo had some problems with accommodation (of course, it was a giant apartment at the highest floor of a highest sky-scrapper). And he didn’t attack him, of which he was afraid after reading some rich seme/poor uke manga in the past.  
Not long after they started dating Yudai revealed his true identity. He wasn’t human. Actually, Shigeo still wasn’t sure what exactly he was. Maybe, a demon of some sort? But he didn’t care. He still loved him and him being inhuman didn’t change tender way Yudai treated his lover. Maybe, it even became tenderer.  
A several years have passed and they were still in love. Not madly, just in love. And some time ago Yudai came to Shigeo and asked if he wanted to have children. With him it was possible. Shigeo spent a lot of time never giving any response on this matter, which even made Yudai think that he hurt his feelings. Maybe, Shigeo thought that he wanted him only to become an incubator? He was so worried that his love would hate him that he gathered his courage to bring up that matter again and properly apologize. But how much was his surprise when he heard Shigeo say that he wants it.  
And now there he was, hanging a few inches above the large bed, held by several dark tentacles and surrounded by even more. He looked nervous. Yudai leaned in to be face to face with his lover, his hair falling at both of his sides creating a thin wall blocking the moonlight.  
\- Do we really need these things? - Shigeo asked.  
\- You don’t like it? - Yudai now was even more concerned than anytime before.  
\- No, I just... - young man blushed and turned his face away embarrassed, - Guess, I just read too much weird manga when I was a teen.  
Yudai chuckled at his flustered appearance. His love was just way too cute to resist. He then put his hand on Shigeo’s cheek and made him turn to him.  
\- These are necessary. But don’t worry, they won’t hurt you, - the man placed a kiss on lover’s forehead, - I will ask one last time. After this - no going back. Are you sure you want this?  
\- Yes.  
Yudai placed a short peck on Shigeo’s lips and backed away.  
\- Then, my love, let me drown you in ecstasy...  
Tentacles lifted him even higher, those that just moved beside him before now were caressing his naked body. It felt a little uncomfortable, since they still were cold and wet. Then one black tentacle moved closer to his mouth opening up and revealing wet pink tip that was sticking out more and more. It pressed against young man’s lips slightly caressing them. Afraid of what can happen after this but still trusting his lover’s words, Shigeo squeezed his eyes and slowly opened his mouth. Tentacle gently made it’s way inside and down his throat. Tears gathered in Shigeo’s eyes when he felt it pour some liquid inside him.  
Other tentacles didn’t rest. One of them wrapped itself around his cock moving slowly and moisting it with it’s juices. One was caressing his entrance. And two were exploring his chest before their tips opened up making them look like small mouths as they covered his nipples sucking them. The man jolted. He suddenly felt very good. Slowly, little by little, his body heated up forgetting all unpleasant sensations it felt moments ago. Tentacle filling his mouth finally freed him letting him gasp for air. He jolted again. So good...  
Now he understood. That liquid he drank. It was aphrodisiac. But why now? Could it be that the air around him was filled with it too? Why so much? Could the process be so painful that Yudai decided to dull it with a huge dose of drug?  
\- Do not worry, my dear, - his lover put hand on his shoulder, smiling.  
Oh, he knew that smile. He always smiled like this before a long night of wild, demonic sex. Not without him using some weird powers of course. Yudai now showed him his pitch black eyes with amber iris. He moved tentacle that was in Shigeo’s mouth closer to his entrance.  
\- Sure, it might be painful without a little stimulation, but this is not the reason, - demon gave his lover another short kiss before backing away, - I want not to just impregnate you. I want it to be the most unbearably pleasant experience you have ever had in your life.  
He then disappeared in shadows leaving his love at the mercy of tentacles.  
The pink tip started entering him slowly still leaking with transparent liquid as others caressed his whole body. Shigeo let out a sweet moan. Everything felt just too good. He was being penetrated by a small tentacle, another one was now jerking him off, two more sucked on his nipples, a few were around his shoulders kissing and sucking his neck and dozens of other caressed his chest, belly, limbs, back. And aphrodisiac... it was being poured inside his ass, smeared all over his body, on his cock, in the air he was breathing. If he could still take it when these things were going slow, when one is his ass made a thrust he thought he would lose his mind.  
Now everything was going at crazy fast pace. Tentacle penetrating him moved inside and out hitting his spot over and over, making him scream in ecstasy. Soon he felt another tentacle on his cock. It was very thin, like a string. He knew where this was going...  
\- Aaaah! - Shigeo screamed when the tentacle entered his urethra.  
Now that his prostate was being actively stimulated from both sides, it took him only a few more seconds to come. He breathed fast and desperate trying to recover from shock. Yudai looked at him from his place a little further. His love looked beautiful, so beautiful... He thought that it was the best night of his life. They were going to have children. But for now... it was not enough. Yudai wanted to mess his Shigeo up even more. More than he ever did, so that he would never forget it. Man’s eyes glowed brightly in the dark as he used his magic again.  
Shigeo felt how tentacles started moving again.  
\- No, wait, I just... - he tried to complain, but was silenced with a tentacle covering his mouth, - Mghn!  
Young man let out a muffled scream when he felt another tentacle joining the one in his ass. They moved a little slower than before, until he got used to being stretched like this. But when he did they suddenly fastened up, thrusting roughly into him, pouring in more and more aphrodisiac, making his brain melt. It just felt so good! He never felt so good in his life. If not for the tentacle that kept his mouth shut, he would be screaming like a bitch in heat.  
He came again.  
But tentacles didn’t stop, only one more tiny one entered him and started to fuck his urethra pouring it’s liquid inside. Shigeo paused his short pants to take a deep breath that drove him insane with all pleasure he felt. Tentacle that was on his mouth moved away letting him moan and scream on top of his lungs as others were fucking him. And again. Man’s semen was dripping from the top of his dick little by little, blocked by small tentacles.  
He felt tired. Of course, it all was very good, but his body was starting to ache and his erection was so hard it hurt. He wanted it to finish and get to the main part already.  
But the tentacles didn’t seem to have enough. After letting him rest for a few moments they thrusted inside him even more forceful than before. Shigeo turned to the corner where his lover stood, only his eyes visible.  
\- P-Plea... Ah! - he tried to tell him, - I... I can’t... Any-Ah! ...More...  
\- I’m afraid, I cannot do that, - Yudai answered with playful chuckle, - I already told you, there is no going back. I will not stop even if you cry and beg me.  
Demon looked at his lover struggling to free himself, only to be paralyzed with another thrust each time. No, this was not enough. He still felt uncomfortable with too much stimulation, this won’t do. He should beg for more, hug him desperately and cry at his shoulder asking him to make him come. He had to make his love feel even better, so that he could not resist anymore, no matter how timid he was. One crazy thought entered his mind. Maybe... Yes, he definitely could do that.  
Shigeo’s eyes snapped open when he felt another new sensation. It was coming from his dick. No, he couldn’t...  
He came again.  
The tentacles that penetrated his urethra... they vibrated now?!  
Another small string entered the tiny hole and joined others, shaking vigorously like a vibrator at top speed and continuing to move. Then another big one joined ones in his ass. And ones that were sucking and biting his nipples all this time now used their thin tongues to go inside his chest, also pouring aphrodisiac inside, making Shigeo let out another loud scream. That wonderful smell in the air got thicker. He felt like he was losing consciousness, but he still felt everything very clear, something didn’t let him fall into that dark emptiness his mind craved so much.  
Yudai entered the room with several bottles of water. He could really use it right now and his beloved one would need it later. He barely brought himself to leave the room, even for a few moments. He looked at Shigeo again. Beautiful. Simply beautiful. It took some time, but now he was just the way demon wanted to see him. Standing on the bed doggy style with tentacles supporting his weak body, fucking roughy in every hole, a few were wrapped around his waist squeezing it tightly, making every thrust inside even more pleasant, others were biting into every erogenous zone in his body. His boy was moaning so lustfully, he tried to scream, but his voice now was hoarse. He breathed heavily, with his tongue stuck out, his body covered in transparent juices and his own semen that also formed a small puddle underneath him. Cute. He was just so unbearably adorable!  
Yudai took a sip of water not taking his eyes away from his lover. His dick hurt for a while already (from very begging, actually), but he had to endure. It will be even more pleasant this way. He calmed himself down by this thought and added some more magic into tentacles. They became even more active, fucking Shigeo savagely, vibrating continuously from both sides. Another one wrapped itself around young man’s neck and left the pink tip hanging in the air just in front of his mouth. He tried to reach out, but ones holding him didn’t let him move at all. He stuck out his tongue a bit more trying to lick that pleasure bringing liquid. Tentacle moved a little closer, so he could get a taste, then it entered his mouth, oozing even more.  
Yudai watched in awe as Shigeo sucked greedily on the tentacle swallowing even more aphrodisiac that drove him even more insane. It was sweet, but not too shugary, it had a little sourness to it. God, it was so delicious! How couldn’t he taste it before? Tentacle started moving in and out taking up the pace, now fucking his throat, black part of it rubbed his sensitive neck.  
Then he felt even more tentacles entering his other holes. He let out a muffled scream as he came again and again, only a few seconds between his orgasms. Semen was not coming out anymore, it stopped several hours ago, so now he was getting one dry orgasm after another.  
He felt tentacles grind against his colon, going so deep he even thought he felt them in his chest. Each of them was moving in it’s own rhythm, they moved inside opening him up wide. He had never felt so stretched in his entire life.  
\- “Good... so good!” - he thought, - “They are thrusting... so deep!  
All shame was gone from his thoughts. His mind was completely consumed by pleasure, his lover made sure of it.  
Then he was lifted in the air again. A few moments later he was put back on the bed, but this time tentacles holding him were more loose, they let go of his ankles, leaving him standing on his knees and holding his wrists above his head, preventing him from falling. The one that was in his mouth freed him and disappeared from sight. Only then he realized that there was someone in front of him. Ah, that’s right. Yudai was still there.  
Demon stood on his knees looking at him with his wild eyes. He cupped Shigeo’s face in his palms. His lover panted and huffed as he was being fucked without slowing down. Yudai kissed him putting his tongue inside young man’s mouth, licking roof of his mouth, sucking on his tongue. Shigeo returned the kiss without hesitation.  
\- «Clumsy as ever”, - Yudai thought, - “You were never good at kissing”.  
They parted their lips. Demon looked at his lover’s chest and removed tentacles that were playing with it. Shigeo’s nipples became so big, red and swollen. He touched one drawing another sweet moan from his love. He chuckled at the thought. All other tentacles were removed. How many were there? Oh, right, six in his ass and eight in his urethra. This should be fine.  
Yudai touched Shigeo’s hard dick drawing a whimper from his lips. He was about to come, but stimulation suddenly stopped. Demon looked him all over again. He was shivering from head to toe, with his head low and his arms above it. Yudai lifted his chin and kissed point of his nose.  
\- Do you even imagine how cute you are right now? - he said tenderly, then gave him the sly look, - Could it be that you want me to do something?  
\- P... Please... - Shigeo whispered, unable to talk loud anymore.  
\- “Please”? “Please” what? - he teased.  
\- Let me... - young man could barely talk between hard pants, - C...come...  
Yudai sighed and smiled. How could he say no to this face? With that desperate look and tears forming in his eyes. His hands turned black, nails became longer and sharper turning into claws. He wondered how his lover would react now, that he has been filled with aphrodisiac. Shigeo was so embarrassed when he showed it to him for the first time. How his hands can make him feel several times more pleasure than usual.  
He pressed a finger against Shigeo’s nipple and he jolted trembling slightly.  
\- Really? You came just from one touch? - demon teased and kissed his cheek, - How cute~  
Yudai moved to the head of the bed and sat there with open arms. Tentacles moved Shigeo closer to him and let go of his wrists. Now his lover was laying on his chest with his eyes closed breathing hard and trying to recover from what he had just been through. Black hands were running up and down his back drawing sweet moans from his lips.  
\- Now shall we get to the main part? - Yudai asked.  
Shigeo shuddered when his body was penetrated again with a single tentacle. He clung onto his lover, his nails biting into his shoulders. Then he felt his body start to heat up. Even more than before, he felt like he was burning. When Yudai pinched his nipple, he started trembling again.  
\- Ah! - he screamed with hoarse voice.  
Then Yudai grabbed the back of his head and kissed him roughly. Of course he knew what was going on with his love. He could control aphrodisiac inside his body since he was the one who made it. He made it even stronger, so Shigeo could come from a single touch. Maybe he would think that this is too much later, but now... even if he was stretched enough, it could hurt him, so it was better to play safe.  
His one hand was still playing with his nipple as the other one was caressing his body as he came again and again.  
\- NNGH! - Shigeo screamed through the kiss.  
Something else entered his ass through that tentacle. Something small and round, maybe a little bigger than egg vibrator. It moved through his colon stretching it. Then another one started making it’s way inside. And another one.  
Yudai played with Shigeo’s trembling body, swallowing his moans through the kiss. His boy was shaking vigorously never having even a second between orgasms. Now that the tentacle’s job was done it left his body and disappeared along with others. Without any more second of waiting demon broke the kiss, lifted his lover and placed him on his own erect dick. He shoved it in with one quick movement getting yet another hoarse scream from his love. He started moving right away. Shigeo moaned in his ear quietly as he clung onto him without any more strength left in his body.  
\- How does it feel, my dear? - demon asked releasing breath he didn’t know he was holding. He couldn’t help but want to draw some lewd phrases out of him, just like in some stupid hentai anime.  
\- Good... so good... - Shigeo whispered.  
\- What does feel good? Tell me, what do you like the most right now?  
\- You... grinding against me... touching... that spot...  
\- Do you like the way I touch you? With that power of mine?  
\- Y-yes... your hands feel good...  
Another crazy thought entered Yudai’s mind. His sadistic nature reminded of itself again.  
\- Does it really feel so good? Do you want me to use some more of this power?  
\- Yes... Ah!  
\- Is there anything else you want me to do?  
\- Harder...  
\- What do you want me to do harder? - he teased again stopping completely, hearing a whine of displeasure. He chuckled, - Say it properly. Explain it to me so that I do everything right.  
\- P-Please... Fuck me harder, - Shigeo said without a shade of shame, - Grind your dick against my colon... Hit my prostate until I pass out...  
Now Yudai’s dick got even harder than before (if that was actually possible). He didn’t think that he would even hear something like this from his timid Shigeo. He surely underestimated his own drug. Of course, he used his magic again, just like his lover asked. Black smoke came out of his hand and entered Shigeo’s urethra disappearing from sight. He resumed moving, now hitting him hard and fast, but unlike before Shigeo didn’t come. Even with all pleasure he was feeling and drug burning up his body and the demon power, he just couldn’t come. It started to get painful, so he hugged demon tighter and rubbed his head against his neck.  
\- Why..?  
\- You asked me to use my power. So for now you won’t be able to come, - Yudai gave Shigeo that sly look making him whimper, - Let’s come together. And also, wouldn’t it feel better to let it out after holding it in for a bit?  
Shigeo whined, but didn’t say anything. It’s not like his words would change anything.  
\- More... - he whispered, - Give me more...  
\- As you wish.  
Yudai grinned when his lover started asking for more, even though he was already at his limit. Finally, when he was in such state, he could try what he wanted to do for a very long time.  
Then Shigeo felt his insides being stretched more and more. Yudai’s dick was growing inside him. He then noticed that Yudai started changing as well, he was growing, his skin became darker and his teeth changed into long sharp fangs. Dick inside of his ass grew and grew pushing on his colon, pressing against his prostate harder and harder.  
Demon was now almost twice as big as him, with pitch black skin, large muscles, long silver hair and those glowing amber eyes. Now he could go all out on his little human, first time doing it in his true form. Now every inch of his skin would feel like only his hands were before. Now he would finally impregnate Shigeo with his children.  
Yudai started moving again, at the crazy pace, fucking Shigeo harder than he ever did before. He hit his prostate again and again, pushing it down. He could clearly see his own dick through the man’s belly. His moans caressed demon’s ears. But he wanted more.  
He pinched his lover’s nipples, drawing even more moans from him. Then with one hand he pushed his belly.  
\- Ah! Come... please... let me...  
\- Not yet.  
Now Shigeo was surrounded by black smoke. It felt absolutely incredible. It went inside him and felt as if tentacles from before penetrated his nostrils, but they didn’t block air. Same was with his ears. Every spot on his body was touched, bringing brain melting pleasure.  
\- Now, dear, - Yudai said, - Take a deep breath.  
Shigeo did as he was told and almost fainted from how good this breath felt. He was now lying on Yudai unable to even lift a finger. The demon supported his weak body moving it up and down. Finally, he couldn’t hold back anymore. With a few more thrusts he shuddered and came inside of his boy’s ass. With another hoarse scream, Shigeo came as well. His belly now looked even more swollen and thick come was dripping from his hole. A small tentacle entered him again and left with Yudai’s dick. Demon touched his human’s hole that was now plugged with slime. He caressed a small body that was lying on top of him.  
Yudai went back to looking like a human. Even like this Shigeo still looked so small compared to him. His tiny form was not moving, completely exhausted, his heart was still beating fast as if it was one of a rabbit. The man reached for the bottle of water and took a sip.  
Shigeo felt completely numb. All heat was leaving his body and now it felt too cold. He couldn’t feel anything else, no pressure inside him, no pain in his muscles, nothing. Only cold. Then he felt arms lift his body, someone’s lips touching his and water running down his throat. It felt good. After this he was laid back down and embraced gently, blanket covered his body, as his consciousness slowly faded.  
\- Sleep, my dear. You must be very tired...

**Author's Note:**

> I know, this might be too much for some, but please leave comments so I would know if someone actually liked this
> 
> Also, if you have any tips for me to improve my writing, I will only welcome it


End file.
